Legend of Zelda- world of shadow
by Firestar2099
Summary: Following the adventures of link AFTER Majora's mask. Link is in trouble. He can feel an icy presence every time he puts on the fierce deity mask. What's more is that he is now feeling an urge for destruction. How will link stop this, and why is it happening?
1. Start of a new adventure

Five men ran in the forest back to their camp.

"Quick, they're already on our trail!"

Behind them, soldiers where chasing them.

"They're up ahead!"

They continue running until they couldn't see the thieves anymore.

"Dang!" Yelled Osun, the captain of the guards. "There's no way we can catch them now! We're already in thief's territory!"

He signaled his men to turn around, when a single horse galloped on. It wasn't one of his men.

"Who was that!?"

He ran to his tent to grab a bow, when he noticed a note.

"I've been following you and the thieves. I'm going to take their whole camp, stay clear.

-Link"

"Link...! So, you're still alive."

I rode furiously on Epona, slowly catching up on the thieves.

I can see a fire now, burning over the tree-line.

"Thieves' camp!"

I'm almost upon the running thieves.

I jump off Epona and land in front of the thieves.

"Wha-"

Then they look at my size.

"It's just a kid, kill him!"

They charge, swords raised.

I draw my sword, which I held with two hands, and got ready for the attack.

They swiped and slashed, but I rolled and disarmed all of them.

Once they saw their weapons on the ground, they tried to run away, but I threw my boomerang and stunned them.

I take a rope and tie them up.

"Alright, next stop, thieves' camp."

I run through the the woods straight for the thieves' camp.

I stop near the entrance.

Three guards where posted at the gate.

I grab the hero's bow and aimed at them. I pulled the string up to the right side of my face and straightened my back.

I let the first arrow fly, and quickly shoot two others at the other guards.

They collapsed, with arrows sticking out of their chests.

I nod. I've gotten to be a good shot.

I quickly look in the camp grounds.

"Might need to use a mask."

I reach for one of my four masks. I feel a chill as I touch the fierce deity's mask.

"No, not today."

I grab a few mini-bombs and set them on fire.

I throw them in the camp, as I charge in. The bombs cause a fire, and the camp begins to burn.

Soldiers quickly attack me, but I slash at their legs and chests until they're all on the ground.

I sheath my sword.

Suddenly, I'm surrounded by the archers.

"Hold up your hands!"

I put my hands behind my head.

They had already begun to put out the fire, when the leader of the group of thieves walked up.

"A child?! They where defeated by a child!"

He looked at the clip that connect my dark-green cloak I'm wearing up.

"That's the mark of the royal family! You fools, this is Link the legendary swordsman!"

He draws his sword and slashes down at me.

I clicked the button in my glove, which activates a blade to come out of the top of the glove.

I deflect the sword, and I see the archers let go of their arrows.

Time practically freezes.

Only one option left.

I grab the fierce deity's mask and put it on!

I feel the energy surge coarse through my body and I feel myself grow!

The arrows are deflected by my thick armor.

I raise up the double-helix sword, and slash down!

The captain of the thieves tried to run, but I kicked him in the head, knocking him clean out!

I slash at anyone I see, and shoot energy blasts out of my sword.

Soon the entire camp is on fire, and feel the urge for more destruction.

Not today.

I took off the mask and breathed a sigh of relief.

I pick up my detached green cloak and fastened the two sides together with the triforce pin.

I took a look around at the destroyed camp.

"...how...?"

I turn around and look at the captain of the thieves.

"How did you destroy my camp with ease?"

I walk over to him.

I turn my left hand and pulled down the glove, revealing the triforce of courage.

His eyes open wide.

"No... You! You can't be-"

"The hero of time." I cut him off.

I pull up the glove.

"Not yet anyway."

I grab my dagger and hit him with the butt of it, making him fall unconscious.

I close my eyes as I pull up the ocarina of time and play Epona's song.

She comes quickly, and I throw the unconscious captain on the saddle as I ride away to kakariko village.

When we arrived at kakariko, I stop Epona by the inn and tie her up next to a pole.

I then go to the front of the inn and walk inside, walking past the men at the bar.

I go up to the front table.

The bartender eyes me suspiciously.

"You're too young to order anything here, go away."

I smile a little.

"No no, I'm not here for refreshments, although if you have any dried beef, I'll take a bit. Anyway, I have a message to Impa. If she is here, tell her Link is here."

He looks at me suspiciously and hands me some dried beef on a plate.

"Link? The swordsman? He hasn't been seen in Hyrule in months, in fact he's presumed dead. Why would a dead person want to see Impa?"

I exhale. Dead? I was only gone for six months.

"Too many questions." I reply.

I look outside the door and see a guard looking suspiciously where I tied Epona.

He suddenly rushes in.

"Someone's horse has a man tied to it! Who's horse is that!?"

Everyone looks around, but the bartender looks at me.

I shrug and stand up.

"That'll be my horse."

He squints at me, then laughs.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, that's the best joke I've heard today!"

I glance at him, not amused.

"I think you'll find the the man on my horse is in fact Ghat Rakjol, The Gibdo Thief."

He looks over his shoulder at Epona.

"That can't be him! He's the leader of a band of thieves that deep in the forest!"

I take a bite out of the dried beef and chew.

"I followed some soldiers, who where chasing some thieves through the woods after a robbery. They led me straight to their camp, which I destroyed, and took their captain hostage, so I can turn him in to the authorities."

I take another bite, chew, then swallow.

"You can take him now if you want."

He stares at me in disbelief.

"But, you're just a child, you couldn't possibly have-"

I grab one of my knives and threw it at a man's cup, causing his drink to spill.

"Aww." He moaned.

The guard raised his spear at me.

"Who are you?"

I raise my head.

"My name is Link, and I am still alive not taking crap from anyone!"

I click the buttons in my gloves, and the blades pop out.

The guard backs away.

"Link! That's enough!"

I know that voice.

I turn around.

"Impa! You haven't changed a day!"

She glares at me.

"You seem to have changed for the worse."

Ouch.

She waved the guard aside.

"You may leave now."

He quickly ran out the door.

She looked at me.

"Come with me."

In Impa's quarters, I sat down in a chair, and took off my dark green cloak.

She poured a glass of herbal tea.

She sighs.

"Where have you been? It's been six months since you where seen last! We thought you where dead! Zelda wouldn't come out of her room for a week!"

I inhaled.

"Sorry, I got a little side tracked. I was in Termina, followed by several months of trying to get out of the woods, followed by guiding myself through multiple desert villages, and swampland, just to find myself following soldiers chasing thieves through the woods."

She stopped pouring the tea.

"Termina!?"

She grabs me.

"How do you know of its existence!?"

"I fell in a hole, while chasing a stalkid." I reply.

She stands up straight.

"Termina is a sacred land of the Sheikiah, for we where the first ones to find it, many years ago! It was carefully hidden from the outsiders, for fear of discovery of themselves from out world!"

"Hey hey, relax! There was no other version of me!"

She looks at my mask bag suspiciously.

"What's in the bag, Link?"

"Not much, just some masks."

She grabs the bag and takes the masks out.

"Deku, Zora, Goron..."

She grabs the Fierce Deity mask.

"What is this?!"

I flinch.

"Just a mask I made out of my likeliness." I lie.

She looks at it.

"Oh, then you won't mind if I put it on."

She begins to put it up to her face, and I over react.

"No!"

I grab it and put it back in the bag.

She stands up.

"Tell the truth."

I close my eyes.

"Fine. These mask are what is left after a spirit is calmed down; if you put one of them on, you'll take their form."

She holds up the Deku mask.

"The residue of a stir it is in here... Then in that mask is your alternate version's spirit! Destroy it immediately!"

"No!"

She draws her sword.

"Now Link!"

She points it at my face.

"Now! I don't want to do this now, give me the mask or destroy it yourself!"

I click the buttons in my glove, and the blade came out, and shattered Impa's sword!

I put boy of my blades at Impa.

Her eyes open wide.

"Link, calm down. Put the blades down."

I start to feel dizzy.

The mask! I know she's right, but I can't destroy it. If it is, he will be released.

I lower my hands, and sheath both blades back into my gloves.

"...I'm sorry, you're right."

I look her in the eyes.

"But I can't destroy it, if I did, des aster would fall over the world."

I take a deep breath.

"Take me to Zelda."

We waited until morning to leave to hyrule castle. Snow covered half of Hyrule field, because it was in the middle of winter.

I sat in the carriage with Impa, who was wondering about my glove blades.

"They completely shattered my sword." She stated.

"Sorry, they're made of solmetal, the hardest metal in Termina."

She glanced at my gloves.

"Did you make the gloves?"

I nod.

"Took a few weeks, but they where so worth it."

I glanced over my shoulder at a small hill.

"Wait, I want to visit Lon Lon ranch first."

I run up the hill of Lon Lon ranch and looked around.

I breathed in the fresh air, and knock on the door.

Epona neither by me.

Talon answered the door.

"Who's there?"

He looks down.

"L-Link!"

He turned around and ran to the stairs.

"Malon! You might want to come down here!"

I heard some footsteps, and then Malon came to the door.

Her face brights up.

"Link!"

She hugs me, which I didn't expect.

"They said you where dead, but I didn't believe it!"

She lets go and I blush, which makes her giggle.

I put my hand on my neck.

"Anyway, Epona is tired from the long journey, so can you take care of her for awhile?"

She smiles at me.

"Is Epona the only reason you're here?"

My face is burning red now.

"Um, I got to go, but I'll be back later."

I begin to walk away, but then I turn around.

"Um, bye!"

Talon watched as I walked away.

"Malon, what was that about?"

She walked back inside.

"Ooh, I've found my knight in shining armor."

Talon looked back at me as I walked away.

"He is a hard worker." He muttered.

Malon looked up and smiled.

Talon rolled his eyes.

"I'll consider it." He said as he closed his eyes.

Malon ran up to her room.

On her door, she had a flyer for a festival in two days.

"Perfect!"

I got back in the carriage, and Impa looked at my face.

She smirked as she looked at me.

"You look happy about something."

I blinked back into reality.

"It's nothing!"

She laughed as I blushed.

"Shut up Impa!"

She continued laughing until we reached hyrule castle gate, which we then got off the carriage and walked into town.

"Remember, come to the castle in an hour."

"Hey, I got it!"

She walked off towards the castle, and I looked around town square.

"It's been forever since I've been here."

I passed the town market, and onto the new sword training grounds.

Around me, I could see people my age practicing a sword duel.

"I approve of this."

A few yards away, I could see an instructor teaching on how to defend yourself.

"Remember, in two days the festival will have a sword fighting tournament for all ages, and I want one of you to win! You are now dismissed!"

I turn and watch two people fighting.

"Step to the right." I whispered.

"Ha, look at this!"

I turn to see someone who was older than me pointing at me.

"He wants to be good! Look at his oversized sword! I bet it's made of wood!"

I look him in the eye.

"Actually it's pure steel, the same stuff at the captain of the guard."

He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. It's so lopsided holding it with one hand would tip you over!"

I grab it and hold it firm with one hand.

"Ooh, so you can hold it. I'm surprised you can even do that!"

I smirk.

"Do you even know who I am?"

He tries to keep a straight, but then breaks into laughter.

"He's forgotten his own name!"

The crown around him laughed.

I stare at him mincingly.

"How about we have a duel right now!"

"Oooohhh!"

He draws his sword.

"Fine."

He slashes at me, and I simply sidestep and slash his hat off, as well his shoes before he could blink. I kick his sword aside and point mine at his face.

"Do you yield?"

His eyes are open wide and his mouth is open.

"Um, yeah."

I sheath my sword.

"Well, I best be off."

I walk past the crowd towards the castle.

"Wait, who are you!?"

I turn around.

"The name's Link."

I left them with their mouths open and their eyes wide.

I walked up to the gate to the castle path. A guard put his spear in front of me.

"You may not pass without authority from a member of the Royal family or permission from-"

"Impa, this guard is giving me trouble!"

He turned around to see Impa through the gate.

"Lady Impa!"

"It's fine, he's with me."

"Oh, of course!"

He opened the gate and let me through.

I walk with Impa towards the castle.

"What trouble did you get yourself in?" She asks me.

"No trouble, I just stopped by the sword training dojo."

She looks down at me.

"Sure there was no trouble?"

"Hey, come on, what do you take me for, a wild animal?"

We step inside the castle.

"No, but you smell like one. You mush bathe before meeting with the royal family."

For the second time today, my face turns bright red.

"Come on! This is anarchy!"

She hands me a towel.

"Down the hall to the left, and hurry!"

I angrily grab the towel and head down to the bathing room.

After my bath, I put on so me spare clothes from my bag.

I grab a towel and dry my hair completely.

With my fingers, I rake my hair.

I look in the mirror and nod. Good enough for the royal family.

I step outside and make my way to the entrance of the castle, where Impa was standing still.

"Done yet."

"Yes."

She smiles.

"Good, then I believe someone wants to see you."

Standing behind Impa, smiling with a bright smile, was princess Zelda.

"Link."

"It's been awhile."


	2. Back to basics

Zelda walked up to me.

"We thought you had died. I was so worried."

I shifted uncomfortably.

"I was only gone for six months."

She shook her head.

"No, you haven't been seen ANYWHERE in six months."

I scratched the back of my neck.

"I'll explain everything's my later."

I turn to the grand hall opening.

"I have a meeting with his majesty."

I push the doors open and walk towards the king.

He stares at me bluntly.

"So, the swordsman lives."

He doesn't believe that I actually am the hero of time. Furthermore, Zelda told me not to show him the triforce of courage as proof, so the king pretty much hates me.

"Yes, I'm alive, and I'm not pleased with you claiming that I'm dead. Honestly it's only been six months!"

"Is that why you are here? To get me to renounce the claim of your death?"

"Yes, and no. I'm here simply because I have a bad feeling."

"A bad feeling? And you come here for-"

"No, you should be able to feel it too: a growing darkness east of hyrule."

He looks to the side.

I smirk.

"I knew it, you already know, and you're not prepared for Hyrule to go to battle."

I shake my head.

"Your soldiers aren't trained for battle. The peace can't last, I already prevented a war, but this time, there will differentially be casualties, and there's a big chance that we will not come out on-"

"Shut up! Guards take this insolent liar out of here!"

The guards come up.

Sorry Zelda, I can't take it anymore.

I take off the glove on my left hand, revealing the triforce of courage!

He opened his mouth in awe.

"Link no!"

Zelda came running up.

"You weren't supposed to show him!"

I put my glove back on.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't take it anymore!"

The king stood up.

"Zelda... you knew and kept it a secret?"

She looked up.

"I'm sorry father, he wasn't supposed to show it until later."

"Then he is the Hero!?"

Zelda looks down.

"Hey, it's not that bad! I'm not a bad person!"

Zelda's face turned red.

"No, of course not Link! Father was hoping the the Hero would be of royal blood."

My face gets red with anger.

"Royal blood!?"

I look up at the king.

"I am a Hylian! I was raised in the forest with the kikori so I would be protected, so I may fufill my destiny as the Hero of time! I have wielded the Master sword and have defeated the evil King Ganon! Royal blood didn't do that!"

Zelda was quiet.

I glared at the king.

The room is silent.

Impa walks up to me.

"Link, let's go."

I turn and walk away with Impa.

"Link wait!"

Zelda grabs my hand.

"You just got here! Please don't go!"

I close my eyes.

"I'm sorry Zelda, but I can't stay now."

"Impa stop!"

The king was standing.

"I forbid you from taking this boy from my presence!"

He walks up to me.

"My boy, I apologize. I thought you where lying. I especially apologize for insulting your heritage."

I shrug.

"Apology accepted."

Zelda sighs in relief.

The king stand up straight again.

"I would be pleased if you joined us for dinner."

"I would be a fool to refuse."

I sat in the room they gave me to stay in.

I stared in the eye holes in the Feiffer deity's mask. I feel an urge to put it in on.

"Like a symbiote." I mutter.

I hear a knock on the door, and put the mask back in my bag.

"Come in."

Zelda walked in.

"Link are you okay, you sounded panicked?"

"I'm fine."

She looks to the side.

"Impa told me about the mask."

I sighed.

"Yep, I knew it, she can't keep a secret."

"Link, can I see it?"

I sigh and take it out of the bag.

She stares at it.

"It's so lifelike."

I put it back in the bag.

"Link, are you comfortable here?"

I look at her.

"That's a weird question."

She shakes her head.

"No, I mean my father. He doesn't like you, and now he's planning to send soldiers to the forest to-"

"What!?"

I grab my mask bag and run to the Kings hall.

I burst through the doors of the kings hall.

The man he was speaking with stopped and stared at me.

"Is it true!? Are you sending soldiers to the forest too see if I was-"

The man smacks me in the face.

"You insolent child! Do you know who you are speaking-"

The blade pops out of my gloves, and I point them at the man.

"Shut up if you value your life!"

I turn to the king.

"Is it true!?"

He glares at me.

"Yes."

"Why!? I gave you proof I was the hero, why must you assume I was lying!? And now you're sending soldiers to the forest, where I was raised!"

"Guards!"

Guards surround me and point spears at me.

The king walks up to me.

"I don't care if you have the triforce, you're not the hero. You have no respect for your superiors, and for that, you must be punished! That is why I am sending soldiers to the forest!"

He waves his hand.

"Take him away!"

I glare at him.

"You don't want me to be your enemy."

He ignores me.

"You'll regret this!"

I was thrown out of Hyrule castle.

I wish I could just destroy him then, but I have to save my home.

But wait, something was wrong with the king. The evil look in his eyes. Yes I recognize it.

I look up at Zelda's tower.

On a note I write: "Zelda, the king has a special illness. I can't tell you what it is right now, but know that you're in danger. Leave Hyrule castle for your own safety. Meet me outside the forest!"

-Link"

I tie the note to an arrow and shoot it at Zelda's window.

I hear the thud, and I turn and walk away.

I knock on the door at Lon Lon ranch.

Malon answers the door.

"Hello Link!"

"Hi."

Talon rushes to the door.

"What in tarnation- oh it's you Link."

I wave.

"Yeah, um I've had a long and angering day, and I'm in a bit of trouble. I really need Epona."

Malon looked confused.

"Trouble with who?"

I smile a little.

"Um, the king."

Their faces get surprised.

"T-the king!?"

"Yes, he's sending soldiers to my home village, and I need Epona to get there before they do!"

"Right away Link!" Malon said excitingly.

She rushes off to the stables, and Talon grabs me.

"The king!?"

I nod.

"He has a, um, a rare illness. I've seen it a few times before, you get angry quick, then you begin to feel superior to everyone, then they grow a fever and lose their minds!"

He stares at me.

"Is it contagious!?"

I shake my head.

"You have to come in contact with a rare animals blood."

"Link, Epona's almost ready."

I look at Talon.

"But stay away from Hyrule castle town."

I run to the stables where Malon is.

"Epona's all ready."

"Thanks."

"So where are you going again?"

"To the forest to stop soldiers from attacking my home."

She puts her hand over her mouth.

"Soldiers!?"

I nod.

"Link, you can't do that by yourself!?"

I wink.

"Yeah I can, see you in a few days."

I ride off on Epona towards Kikori forest.

I got off Epona at the big tree at the entrance to the forest.

I sigh, remembering when I was little. Playing in the river, catching bugs... Mito.

I roll my eyes.

Mito banished me from the forest before I went to Termina.

I inhale and continue through the path to kikori forest.

I walk through the entrance, and instantly feel a rush of nostalgia.

I see one of the know-it-all twins, and he stares at me.

"Link? You're Link, right? Aren't you banished? You're taller than me."

I roll my eyes and continue through the the forest.

A group of kikori are talking in a circle.

Someone points at me, and they turn around.

"Link?"

"Isn't that Link!?"

"Well well well, lost your fairy, have you? I guess that makes you Mr. No-fairy again!"

I turn around and stare at Mito.

"I the great Mito, have already banished you! Why have you come back!?"

I click the button in my gloves.

He helps as the blade pops out.

"Good to see you too."

I take a deep breath.

"I'm here, because a battalion of soldiers are on their way here!"

I hear some gasps from the crowd that gathered around.

"And I'm here to defend for you."

Mito starts getting crazed.

"You can't protect us against a battalion of soldiers! You can't even beat me in a fight!"

I turn around and point a blade at him.

"Is that so?!"

I sheath the blades.

"Alright then, let's fight!"

He smirks.

"Finally, it's been forever!"

He charges, and I dodge and kick him In the back.

"Pwah!"

He gets back up and tries to punch me, but I grab his wrist and kick him in the side, followed by blow to the under arm. Finally he collapsed.

"I-is that all ya got?"

He falls unconscious.

The crowd stares in awe.

"Link!"

I turn around and see Saria!

"Saria!"

"Link, why did you do that?"

I chuckled.

"He challenged me."

She rolls her eyes.

"You know you can't do that to Mito! He's our leader!"

I sigh.

"Listen, I've already been banished, I came here for to stop-"

"I know, I heard."

"Well, I thought tha-"

An arrow landed in the ground beside me.

I unsheathe my sword.

"Everybody hide!"

The soldiers rushed in.

"It's the boy! Forget the mission, the king wants him dead!"

They turn their bows at me and fire.

I roll out of the way and u sheathed my sword.

One two... Six?

I keep taking down soldiers, until there's five left.

"Fire now!"

I feel an impact on my back that sends me foward.

Dang it! Six!

My mask bag splits open, and the Fierce Deity's mask falls on the ground, backside up.

Oh crap.

I couldn't move out of the way in time, my face landed right in the mask.

I feel the stinging energy, and I stand up.

I'm looking down on the soldiers, literally.

A overwhelming sense of anger filled me.

I can't help it now. I pull up the sword, and slash down with incredible strength!

"Link! Stop!"

I turn and see Zelda, sitting on her horse.

He shook when she saw my empty eyes.

I can't control myself!

I lift the sword and Zelda closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry Link..."

I'm blasted with a sharp yellow piercing light!

My skin burns and I feel something like claws on my face.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

I begin to shrink and I fall unconscious.

The last thing I remember was a shadow of a small creature over me.

The smell of firewood and rain on my face wakes me up.

"Ow, my everything."

I try to sit up, but it pains me to much.

"Link, just rest."

"Ung, what happened?"

I suddenly remember.

"Zelda where's the mask!?"

I sit up and it doesn't hurt anymore.

I grab her.

"Don't tell me you destroyed it!"

She frowns ashamed.

"No, I didn't."

I breath a sigh of relief.

"Where is it!?"

She avoids eye contact.

"When I hit you with the beam, I hoped the Mask would be destroyed."

She shook her head.

"I didn't realize that you become the mask when you put it on."

I nod.

"Yes, but where is it now?"

She sighs.

"You almost died, and you would've without the help of a small creature who was searching for you. To save your life, it had to fuse you and the mask toga that as one."

I open my eyes wide.

"I need like a mirror or something!"

I rush to a puddle.

"Link, just calm down!"

I stare in the puddle.

I was the same height as I normally am, but my hair is white, my eyes are gray, and I'm wearing a smaller version of the Fierce deity's armor, except for the gloves which where my own.

I rub my fingers on the red spike tattoos and the blue loop.

I take out my sword, which is a miniature version of the double helix sword.

I close my eyes.

"Thank you Zelda."

I turn around and face her.

"Why are you thanking me?"

I smile.

"I'm no longer slaved by the feeling of putting on the Fierce Deity's mask. It cannot control me any longer, it no longer drains my emotions, it no longer is a fail safe because I am it now, and it no longer controls me!"

She stands up and smiles.

"Then I guess that's fantastic Link!"

"Yes! Everything all good and slap-happy!"

I look around for who said that.

"I'm above you, doofus."

I look up to see a small flying creature. It was black and blue, and had a strange mask on.

"Um, hi. I assume you're the creature who saved my life, correct?"

"Well at least he's not dumb. My name's Midna, are you the guy they call Link?"

"Yes, that is correct."

She nods.

"Good, then you owe me."

I knew it.

"Well then, what do you want?

She puts her hand on her mouth.

"Huh what's it called again? You're supposed to have it. Oh yeah, a triforce."

"Tri-"

I pull my sword out of its scabbard.

"How do you know about that!?"

She shrugs.

"I was sent to retrieve it so the new ruler of the twilight realm would be chosen. The leader gets the triforce thingy, and I want to be queen!"

"Wait, you're a girl?"

She glares at me.

"Do you have it or not!?"

"Yes, but you can't take it, I can't give it away, even if I wanted too!"

"Well, I saved your life so you have to-"

"Enough!"

Zelda got in the way between us.

She turns to Midna.

"There's three pieces of triforce, which one do you want?"

She puts her finger up to her lip.

"I think it was the triforce of shadow."

I sheath my sword.

"Phew, I thought I was going to have to fight for a second. I mean I would've won, but-"

I clear my throat.

"Um, there's no triforce of shadow."

Zelda stared at Midna.

"I do not know of the triforce of shadow, but I will help you find it if you need help."

Midna makes a pouty face.

"Fine, but I know it exists."

She looks at me.

"Hey tiger stripe, you have to help me, I saved your life!"

I slouch.

"Dang it. Fine I guess I do owe you."

Midna smiles.

"Then hurry up and pack your things! We have an adventure to go on!"

I turn back to where we where camped.

"Wait, where are we?"

"Oh yeah, after you fainted, I grabbed you and ran a long way into the forest, where we are now."

My face flushes.

"All my stuff is on Epona! She'll get robbed!"

"Oops, sorry!"

I face palm.

"Well, I have no items, one hundred fifty spare roupees, my weapons, and two other people. I'm fused to the Fierce Deity's mask, and the king is going to lose his mind in a few days. The perfect conditions for a new adventure."

Zelda pulled out a small pouch.

"I have a few roupees to spare, plus a bedroll, my horse, and a tea set."

Midna scratched her head.

"I have this mask, and my hair."

I shrug.

"Well, we have a princess, an Imp, and a half-Deity, this will be fun."

In a few minutes, we packed up everything we had and where ready for a destination.

"I don't even know where to find a triforce of shadow; I didn't even know it existed." Zelda stated.

I looked around.

"I know a place."

They both looked at me.

"Where? Is it in Hyrule?"

I smirk.

"Definitely not, we're going to Termina!"


	3. Back in the land of Termina

Skull kid was walking through the the forest, looking for "dropped items"

"Huh, this guy practically had no roupees, no food, no water, how did he expect to survive!?"

"Maybe he was traveling with others, or got robbed." Tael suggested.

Skull kid shrugged.

"Oh well, there's nothing we can do now."

"Hey! Look over here, skull kid! There's some travelers, and one looks like a princess!" Tatl yelled

He jumped at this news.

"Ooh yes! Finally a good pile of-"

He stared at the three travelers.

"What's wrong, skull kid?"

He walked over to the one laying face down wearing gray-ish blue.

"..."

He flipped him over, and almost screamed.

"T-t-t-t-he fierce deity!"

I instantly got up and unsheathed my sword!

"Who's there!?"

Skull kid stared at my eyes. They weren't gray, and the voice, it sounded like...

"L-link?"

Tatl floated over.

"Is that you?"

"What are you talking about Tatl, why wouldn't I be re-"

I suddenly remembered what happens the previous day.

I fall on my knees and hold my face.

"Oh, yeah that's right..."

I sheath my sword.

"Hi, it's been awhile."

I explain what happened them, when Zelda woke up.

"-so I'm stuck like this now."

"Hmm, it's so strange seeing you like that here, though. I mean, aren't you supposed to be in a castle or something like that?"

"My father is sick." Zelda interrupted.

Skull kid leaped back.

"Zelda, skull kid, skull kid, Zelda."

"Don't forget us!" Tatl and Tael yelled at the same time.

"And Tatl, the yellow one, and Tael, the purple one."

I turn back to Skull kid.

"Anyway, were on our way to Termina, where you just there?"

He nods.

"Of course, I'll take you there if you want!"

"Good, well let's get packed, and you can lead."

"Hold on, we're even is this, Termina?" Zelda asked.

"You'll see soon enough."

"You're serious?"

At the hollow trunk, Zelda was doubting.

"So I jump in, and a flower catches us?"

I nod.

"Okay, just... How about you go first."

I shrug.

"Fine."

I walk over and lean forward.

Swirls surround me as I fall.

"Ooh, this will make Zelda sick..."

I look back up, and I'm on the flower.

"ALRIGHT, JUST LEAN IN!"

I wait for a response.

"OKAY, HERE I GO!"

Zelda falls on the flower, right in front of me.

"Ooh, what where those swirls? I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Suck it up and keep moving!"

Midna floated down, obviously in a bad mood.

"We good now? Good, let's get moving!"

She floats to the door, as Skull kid falls on the flower.

"Well, here we are, the gates to Termina!"

"It looks so... Weird." Zelda says.

"Oh, just you wait."

"I hear... Music."

I listen carefully.

"Clocktown..."

I climb up the stairs and enter the clock tower.

A wave of nostalgia came over me.

"Alright, Zelda. Before we continue, hear this: this is not Hyrule, and it never was. You are unknown here, got it?"

"I guess so."

I rub my face, then realize the tattoos where still there.

"Uh-oh."

The last time these markings where shown, where on the Feirce Deity.

I cross my fingers hoping Anju and Kafei would understand.

I push the door open, and the clock's music filled the room.

"Woah!"

Zelda stared at the town.

"I-it's huge!"

I smile.

"Alright, first we need to stop at my room at the stock pot inn."

"Where's that?"

"Follow me."

I have a knot in my stomach as I knock on the inn door.

"We're not open yet!"

I pause.

"Anju, it's me."

I hear something drop.

"Link, is that you?"

"Yep."

I hear her running.

"Wait! Don't open the door yet."

I take a deep breath.

"Do you remember that mask?"

"The evil one?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

I pause.

"I was recently in a terrible accident-"

"Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine... Now."

"Now?"

"I would've died, but something saved me... By fusing me to that mask."

She quickly opens the door and gasps as she looks at the four of us.

"L-link... Your eyes, your hair, your face!"

I hear some other foot steps.

"Anju?"

Kafei runs to the door.

"Link! Wait... Why are you wearing that mask!?"

"It's not a mask, let me in and I'll tell the story."

"Wait, who are they?"

Zelda shifted uncomfortably in her chair as I told the whole story, including about Hyrule and the king.

"And so we came back to Termina, because it's the only safe place to stay away from Hyrule."

Kafei nodded.

"I see... So she is a princess, those two are imps, and you are currently fused with another spirit."

I throw up my hands.

"Well, that's better than I could come up with."

"Oh, your majesty!"

Anju bowed.

"I guess I am honored by your presence?"

"Oh, no it's fine. I just came here because Link told me it was unsafe for me to be in Hyrule..."

She turns to me.

"Speaking of which, what are we going to do about my father?"

I let out a huge gasp of air.

"There's almost nothing we can do but wait at this point."

"What!?"

She stares at me angrily.

"But he'll die if we don't do anything!"

"I know! He's not infected by a plant!"

She goes quiet.

"Then what is he infected with?"

I get a twisting feeling in my gut.

"It's, the dark curse."

"Dark curse? I've never-"

"It's a curse castes by only the most experienced sorcerers! There's only one way to cure it, and I can't do that in my current state!"

The room goes quiet.

"What do you mean?"

All eyes go to me.

I take a deep breath, then let it all go.

"See me now, I'm not who I was a few days ago. I had the triforce then, pure and true, but look-"

I take off my glove and reveal two black triforce pieces.

"It can only be cured by a full, pure triforce, and now I've got two dark ones."

"Why you liar!"

Midna charges at me.

"You told me you didn't have it, but that's the triforce of shadow right there! Give it to me!"

I click the button in my glove that I'm currently wearing.

"Stay back!"

Midna stops In fear.

A dark shadow comes behind me.

"OnE wItH TWo SOuLS, YoU liVE TOdaY BeCaUSE oF ANOtHer. GivE WhaT iS oWed anD SuFFeR!"

A dark beam came over me, and I see Midna taking something.

"Finally, I'll be going now..."

My vision starts to fade.

"No! What did you do Zel..."

"I-Impa...?"

"I'm sorry..."

"I thought that you could stay pure... Guess not..."

I slowly open my eyes.

"I think he's awake!"

I stare around the small room in the Stock pot inn. There are a bunch of people there. Zelda, Kafei, Anju... Impa? Malon?! Talon!? Hylian guards!?"

I sit up and severely regret it.

"Ooww!"

I grab my side, which started bleeding... Golden Blood?"

"Wha?"

I'm forced back down by Impa.

"Stay down!"

"Why am I bleeding gold?"

Everybody stays quiet.

"And why are all you guys here?"

"The king is insane!" Malon bluster out.

Everybody stared angrily at her.

"What! But that shouldn't be happening until months!"

Impa nods.

"Yes true, however it my have something to do with you... And why you look the way you do now."

I groan.

"I got fused wi-"

"I know, I mean why you are bleeding. I severed most of the evil spirit out, but some still remains. The gold blood is a sign of what you are now... A half-breed."

"Half breed? What are you talking about, I'm just a-"

"No, link. You are now a half breed between Hylian and the ancient race of Deities."

The room goes quiet again.

"Okay, so I get it, but why are all of you in Termina specifically?"

"Link! Keep up! I know how to get to Termina, so I led a few people to safety."

"From the king?"

"Yes. Link do you realize the gravity of our situation? He's hunting is down! You're enemy number one, and I'm number two. He's willing to go to war with Termina-"

"Does he know how to get here?"

"No but I fear he was following us-"

I sit up slightly.

"No, stay down-"

I take off my glove and whisper a chant and my triforce begins to glow. I shine it over my wound and it heals.

I get out of the bed.

"I need to speak to the major of Clocktown."

I put on my armor and grab my sword and gloves.

"Wait, how long have I been out?"

"A week and a half." Malon replies.

I suddenly feel hungry.

"Ooh, I might need some food!"

After a large breakfast of eggs, milk, bread, and ham, I make my way down to the mayor's office with Malon, who was the only one willing to go.

"So... This place is pretty big."

"Yep, I was here for a long time. Well maybe not, but it felt that way."

She goes quiet for awhile.

"Alright is it true what they're saying?"

"Bout what?"

"Is this really a different world, and is there a different me?"

I suddenly remember Romanie and Crema.

"Yeah, one's younger than you, and the other one resembles you as an adult."

"How do you know what I look like as an adult?"

Oh yeah, I haven't told her yet.

"I explain later."

We stop at the mayors office.

"Open at ten, come back later."

I exhale loudly.

"We have twenty minutes until the doors open."

She shrugs.

I sit down by the building.

"We got time to kill, want to talk about anything?"

She sits next to me.

"Yes, actually. About that mask everybody keeps talking about, what exactly is its significance? I mean, I get a little bit about it containing a spirit, and that you got fused with that, but what exactly is it?"

I flick a bug off my leg.

"Okay, first, in Termina everybody has a counterpart. I assumed the mask was mine, but I now realize that it's not. It's just like Impa said: an ancient race of Deities. Second: I am fused right now, but I'm still me."

"Well I know that I didn't mean-"

"It was the way you said it."

She goes quiet.

"You are still you, and you look like you, except for the eyes and hair and the face paint, I know that."

I nod.

"Thanks Malon, a true friend judges not by appears certain but by heart."

"I didn't know you where wise."

"I'm not, I read it in a book once."

The clock rings ten times.

"Alright, it should be open now."

I sat in a chair waiting for the mayor next to Malon.

"The mayor will see you now."

We get up and walk in.

"Hello, I suspect you are here because of the people that showed up a week or two ago?"

I nod.

"Yes."

"Oh where are my manners, I'm the mayor and you are?"

"I believe we've met before, I'm link."

"Link? Oh my you're that boy with the fairy! You look different."

"Aside that fact, I'm here to warn you."

"Oh no."

"You see, the reason we're here is because of our king; he's going insane due to a disease."

"King? Disease?! Is it an epidemic? What king?"

"Calm down, he's the king of Hyrule, a country which you probably know nothing of-"

"Hyrule? You mean the one above the tree?"

"Huh?"

He walks over to a bookshelf and pull down a book.

"You mean this Hyrule?"

I take a look at ok at a painting of Hyrule field, with Hyrule castle in the background.

I read the passage.

"The Sheikiah, an ancient tribe came from an ancient land named Hyrule, to Termina and founded Clocktown."

"This is a good picture. Yes this is Hyrule."

"Ooh! What a day! You know how to get there!"

I nod.

"Actually, I live there, and so do the recent "people that showed up a week or to ago". As I said we came here because our king is sick, and hunting us."

"Hunting?"

"Looking for to kill; tracking; you get the idea."

"Yes yes, but why for?"

I go quiet.

"Link? Want to tell him, 'cause I wanna know to." Malon says.

"I told him a story that he didn't believe, and it was a pretty big story I'll give him that."

"He's hunting you over a story?"

"And the fact he is mentally ill currently."

"You mind telling me this "story"?"

I shrug.

"Okay, but it's long."

Malon sits down in the over chair.

"I haven't heard yet either, so go on!"

I finish telling them the story about the ocarina, and the Master Sword, and Ganon, with a little bit about Hyrule history as well.

"Now I have to wait until I am proper age to wield the Master Sword again. That's still four years."

They sit in silence.

"Is that true?" Malon finally asks.

"Yes, every bit. And when I'm eighteen, I can prove it!"

The mayor stands up and a big smile goes over his face.

"That was the best tale I've ever heard! And the way you described it, in such detail, that it can't be false! Oh Hero of Time, thank you for your time! I think I'll have that published into a book one day."

I nod.

"Yeah, but we should get back on the matter at hand-"

The Clocktower dongs three times.

"It's three already!?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but I have an appointment now, so I'm afraid you must leave."

"Wait! You need the guards to be prepared! Hylian soldiers might be coming out of the Clocktower to attack us!"

"The Clocktower? How would they get in there?"

I sigh.

"That's the entrance to Termina from Hyrule."

"Oh, of course!"

I walk out the door with Malon.

"Well, what do you want to do now?"

"Is there a craft shop?"

Malon frantically searches through the new craft shop in Termina.

"Ooh! This bird looks great!"

I hear the postman running up to the door.

"I've got a message for Link!"

I grab the message.

"Thanks."

"Link, things are doing really bad here. I know you went down the big tree and you got injured before that, due to that princess. Please help, I know you probably don't want to.

-Mito"

I put the letter in my pocket.

"It's your fault Mito."

Another thought popped into my head.

"Maybe it was a trap?"

I feel a tap on my shoulder and it makes me jolt.

"Ooh, sorry. The man up there is asking me to pay."

She was holding a giant box of assorted trinkets.

I feel a bad feeling in the pit of my wallet.

I help carry Malon's stuff back to the inn, when I hear something strange.

I set down Malon's stuff.

"Link I can't carry these by myself!"

I ignore her and listen carefully.

"...I know..."

"I know?"

"...of you... Link."

I pull my sword.

"...of your past... Of your quest... Of your heart... And your shared soul..."

"Listen you! I don't know who you are, but you better show-"

"... The girl... The rancher... Malon... Don't make threats... Or she will pay for it..."

I get the worst feeling of fear in my life.

"Stay away from her!"

I don't notice my surroundings have gone black.

"...you... are of light..."

He goes silent for a second.

"...link...I want something... From you..."

"What?"

"...I want... pain..."

"Pain?! What are you; who are you?!"

"...I was once a...king...I live now... As your shadow... Give me pain..."

Something touches me on the right hand, and I collapse, unconsious.

"Don't test me, boy... I know everything about you...

"I have done as you asked, I await further instruction."

That night that was the only voice speaking in the stock pot inn; a traitor was among them.


	4. Destinations

The never ending darkness was pitch black in all forms of evil. It swallowed everything and everything.

A piercing scream filled that night, as he was found.

I feel... Cold. Why?

I wet drop dripped in my nose and I sneezed.

"Oh gosh!"

I fall out of the bed onto the hard floor.

"Ow!"

I have a piercing pain on top of my shoulder.

"Ugh, oow."

I look around my room in the stock pot inn.

I sigh.

"Well, I'm alive."

I pass by a mirror and stare.

I look about the same, with the tattoos and hair, but this time, my eyes seem to be in their normal color.

"Interesting."

"Zzzzzz, uh!"

"Wha?"

"Link!"

I'm grabbed in a bear hug from behind.

I grab the person and flip them over on the floor.

"Oow!"

It's Talon.

"Oh my, I'm sorry! You frightened me!"

"Oh, I'm fine. Actually, you're fine, right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

He opens his mouth.

"You don't remember? You where unconscious, I give you that. Well we found you passed out near the entrance to the inn. It was terrible, your shoulder was bleeding something awful."

I suddenly remember.

"Malon! Is she okay!?"

He chuckles.

"Yep, it was quite a shock though. Ya know, this is the second time this month you almost died on us."

I nod.

I walk over and put on my armor, and was surprised to see a giant hole in the shoulder.

"Hmm, what was that thing?"

"Where's Malon?"

"Why ya so worried? She's fine, just a room over."

I remember what it said.

Don't make threats...or she will pay for it...

"Malon."

"Link!"

She opens the door.

"What happened!? You just collapsed and started bleeding! Then I thought I heard something say "watch the girl", it was scary!"

I feel a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"We need to leave."

She didn't hear me.

I go downstairs.

"Guys, we need to leave, now."

Impa, Zelda, and Anju stared at me.

"What?"

"We need to leave, it's not safe here."

"What!? Why?!"

"Rephrase, you need to leave. There's something coming, and I have to fight it."

"What is it?" Impa asks.

"Impa, remember when you had to sever part of the Fierce Deity's spirit?"

"Yes."

"Well, it made some friends, and he told them my secrets, and that puts you in danger."

"That's not possible! I sealed it in a manic jar!"

"What!?"

I run to Impa's room and saw the broken jar. Impa soon follows.

"Oh no!"

"Wait, this didn't fall! It was broken intentionally!"

I hear a clattering in a background.

I rush upstairs.

Malon's door is locked.

I cut it in two with my sword.

Someone in black is cornering Malon!

I throw my knife into the person's back.

"Aah!"

I dead-leg him and click both buttons in my gloves, and cross them in front of his neck.

"Talk."

"Hek-la mon-sa maosa!"

He disappeared.

"No! Nononononono!"

I grab Malon and jump out of the window.

"Run! Everyone run!"

Impa and Zelda run out the door with Anju.

"Get out of here! Now!"

I run as quickly as I could and dove behind cover right before the top floor of the inn exploded!

I hear someone running towards us.

"What happened!?" Kafei yells.

I unsheathe my.

"We need to run, now."

"What!?"

"It was a Hylian spell-caster, and an advance one at that. He got away before I could stop him, and I assume the king is on his way now."

The mayor comes running.

"What ha-"

"You need all soldiers guarding the Clocktower ASAP!"

"ASAP?"

I roll my eyes.

"As Soon As Possible! Go now! Termina might be at war."

"W-war!?"

"Link!? What are we going to do?" Malon asks me.

I think.

It takes to long to get out of Termina, so we're going to have to pick where to go.

"...link..."

Not now!

"...I will help you escape...play this song on the ocarina of time..."

I hear a song in the wind, and I copy it.

"Grab hold!"

Seven people put their hands on me and we where warped away!

We fall over each other as we landed.

"Ow!"

I'm looking up at the sky. Hyrule's Sky.

I jump up.

"Hyrule."

Everybody else gets up and looks over the horizon.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" I hear Anju say.

Malon stands up and starts jumping.

"That was awesome! It felt like I was flying!"

She grabs me.

"We've got to do that again sometime!"

"..."

"Four, twenty five, thirty two, that is the key."

I nod.

"Alright, let's move."

"Link, you owe us an explanation." Zelda says

"What? About what?"

"Don't play dumb, we where hopeless, but then you spaced out and then played that song, and now we're here, and you're telling us where to go. What is going on?"

"Midna."

"What?"

"We need to find Midna, the imp. When I was unconscious someone told me a combination to unlock a dungeon, a few miles out of the forest. When I zoned out, I heard that song. I've never heard that song, but the instrument is only found in the village outside that dungeon. Someone wants me to go there, and I'm not about to say no."

"Who's Midna?" Malon asks.

"Trust me, you probably want to stay away from Midna."

I remember the threat.

The threat was said about the one I cared about the most...

I realize that, even though Zelda is a great friend and ally, Malon is the one I cared about more.

Why is that? I guess that Malon was the first girl I met outside of the forest...

"Link! Snap out of it!"

I shake back into reality.

"Oh! Yeah, I've got something to say, actually."

"You where just talking."

"Oh, yeah. Anyway we are all still in big danger, because of our little jar incident. The Fierce Deity's spirit has escaped, and it knows me; who I love, what my weaknesses are, everything I know! That puts all of us in danger, so I suggest we all stay together."

I draw my sword.

"If you can wield a weapon, then you need to protect someone who doesn't have one."

Kafei draws a dagger.

"It's not much, but I know how to use it."

Impa walks towards Zelda.

"It is my job to protect the royal family, so I will guard Zelda."

Kafei holds Anju's hand.

"Let's go with the obvious."

I nod.

"So that means I will guard-"

"Me!" Said Talon.

"Woah!"

He picks me up.

"I'm no good with a sword, so you'll protect me, right?"

Impa smirks.

"Actually, if Link guarded you, then who will guard Malon?"

"Malon? Oh, then he can guard us both, right Malon?"

She nods.

"Then it's settled, we go to... Where are we going, Link?"

"It's a small village next to a dungeon. It's called Guanhola."

"Good, then let's-"

"Nope, first we need supplies. Well make a quick stop at Kakariko village."

We walk up to Kakariko village's gate.

Wait, kakariko doesn't have a gate!

A cannon pops out of a hatch.

"Who are ya! State yer business!"

I put my hands in the air.

"It's me, Link! I have with me Impa, the Lon Lon ranchers, the princess, and two others!"

They stop talking for awhile.

"You may enter."

We come in and are shuffled into a house.

"You look different, Link. I nearly blasted your head off."

He turns to Zelda.

"And the princess! I thought you where on the side of that whack-job dad of yours!"

She scoffs.

"My father is ill. Link says he knows what it is, but-"

"Great! Then you can cure it!"

"No no no! I can't cure it! I know how to, but I can't!"

"Oh... Out of curiosity, how do ya cure it?"

I sigh.

"You either need all pieces of the triforce, or a master wizard, which I am not."

"Ooh, then if her not here to cure the king, then what are ye here for?"

"Supplies, we're going on a journey. We need food, water, and camping supplies."

"A journey!? In the time we're in right now? Aye aye aye."

I pull out a yellow roupee.

"Here, take this."

He grabs it and tells a soldier to gather some supplies.

"It'll be awhile, considering that he'd have to go to Hyrule castle to get it, so stay here and relax!"

He leaves us in the building.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Malon asks.

I shrug.

"We could run down to the inn. They have some good food there."

Before anyone said anything, I'm knocked over by a horse.

"Aah! Watch where you're going, you quarter-wit fool!"

"Sorry, pal! The horse just saw a glimpse of ya and jumped to ya."

I get up and look at the horse.

"Epona!"

I cut the rope that the man was holding.

"Hey! That there's my horse!"

"You found it outside the forest, right?"

"You sometime of psychic?"

"No, it's just where I left my horse."

I rub Epona's back.

"Where's her saddle?"

He grumbles.

"Ya have proof it's your horse?"

I nod.

"It's brand is Lon Lon, and I bought her there."

He checks the markings.

"How do I know you didn't steal it?"

Malon cleared her throat.

He grumbles.

"I sold the saddle."

"And the roupees, and I'm pretty sure there was dried beef."

He tosses me my roupee pouch.

"I ate the beef."

I shrug, and turn back to the group.

"Well, let's go to the inn for a spell, shall we?"

When we walk into the inn, the room goes silent.

Everybody stares at me.

"What?!"

They go back their previous activities.

Anju, Malon, and Zelda look at everyone cautiously.

"Is there possibly somewhere else we could go?"

I roll my eyes.

"There's a market up the hill, you can go, but they make the best dried beef here."

They quickly got out of the inn.

I walk up to the counter.

"I'll take ten pounds of dried beef."

"Someone's hungry; that'll be two-hundred roupees."

I pull out a golden roupee.

He takes it and hands me the beef in a pouch.

I walk out past Kafei and Impa.

"You probably don't want to order a drink here; one sip of even the water, and you'll be out quicker that a match."

They look around and follow me.

We leave after a few hours, with a new saddle, and Epona, with Talon sleeping on her back.

At the edge of the forest, I stopped.

I exhale deeply.

"Do ya feel it? The blow of the wind, the sun set high. This is the start of another adventure."


End file.
